A Ghost Story
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Roxas and Axel have started a new life, though they have not completely been able to cut their ties to the old lives they are trying. A new life, a new person shows up, then it happens the one thing that changes everything. Major out of body experiences.


Author Notes: Well first off this is a mix of things; this is a semi-yaoi story with a few other things. The depends, some tragedy here and there, and well the slightest possibly thing I will not bring up, let's see if you can find it. And well that's about it I think, and there might some stuff I don't mean to be to be here. And well thanks to if I had you by Adam Lambert my mind is falling slowly into the gutter, though I have to keep to the plot of the story.

Don't hate me when this over, it was not my fault, well not completely anyway, just was bound to happen sooner or later right. Well enjoy, the comments might be welcomed, but I am also allowed to deny it if they get to negative keep that in mind this is just about being creative and having fun isn't it. Things like this don't have to be perfect. This is also my first time using Fb to post a story it'll be on fanfiction to. But I figured it would be easier to post it up here first.

Just a short Prologue

Roxas opened his eyes; he was curled up in Axel's arms. The red haired High School Senior was snoring away, he did not even seem to notice Roxas moving out of his arms. He was taking care of Roxas while the boy's mother was away on business, she wasn't actually leaving till today, but Roxas had wanted to move in early. He would not state why when his mother asked him. Though she made Axel promise that he would not let anything happen to Roxas. What had happened last night was still fresh in Roxas's mind, it had not been the first time and well he was used to it. He had lost his innocence way before his mom had let him stay over here. Maybe if she had known that, she wouldn't have let him stay here, but he would just have to tell her sooner or later. Or he could just sneak it around it like he had been doing for so long. Especially when she had started asking questions each time he came back from Axel's tired and sore in more then one way. He had to lie to get out of that one though he hated lying to his mother. For some reason today he just felt sick to his stomach. The blonde haired boy moved towards the bathroom, he didn't have time to even shut the door before he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Roxas groaned and just sat there on the floor, his back against the wall, he felt sick still. As the boy tried to get up he just fell back to the floor, knocking over something. He figured he had woken Axel up by that, and well as the red-head appeared in the door, Roxas just smiled weakly. He moved back towards the toilet throwing up again, it was a few dry heaves that brought out just about nothing. He was tired, and just wanted to go back to bed. But it seemed every time the blonde boy wanted to get up his stomach refused, and well he was back at the toilet again. Axel was by his side through all of it.

When Roxas finally thought it was over, he leaned back and looked up at Axel; his eyes asked if the red-head would take him back to the bed. He could feel Axel's arms around him and he lifted his arms a little letting him take his shirt off. He must have gotten some of it on his shirt that could be the only reason that he would know for him to take off his shirt. He shivered and pressed against Axel's skin, he was cold for some reason. "Wow Roxas…" Axel wasn't pushing Roxas away, but the boy was burning up, and well Axel might have been used to the heat. Even this was a bit too much for him; he knew that just by touching him. Though the blonde was asleep in his arms again, he just picked him up and started to move towards the bed. He was wondering if the kid was just sick, school didn't start for another couple hours he would at least see how the boy was feeling in the morning.

When he put the boy onto the bed, he could feel him try to keep clinging to him. He just curled up in the bed and figured he might as well let the boy sleep as well. For as long as he had to, it would do him some good wouldn't it. The boy's hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead. The two of them must have slept through the alarm cause it was no longer going off but the way the light flowed into the room told Axel one thing that they were late already. But his attention turned to Roxas, the boy was still not looking that great. The blonde's eyes were open and he was looking around the room, the very least he was awake. "Axel…" The boy rolled over and pressed against Axel's chest, he was shivering. To Axel though it felt more like the boy had ended up just heating up the second he touched him. That soon faded, and Axel didn't care at that point, he just wanted to get Roxas better. He was not well enough to go to school today, but of course he knew the red-head would have to go either way he always did.

"Axel you have to go to school." Roxas did not want his friend/lover to end up getting into trouble it was just who he was and he had to deal with it either way didn't he. He knew that Axel would not want to leave even though he had to. "But Roxas; I can't leave you here when you are like this." The boy was not in the mood for letting his lover be stuck here by himself and yet they he had to go didn't he. "Axel just go, I'll text you if I need anything okay?" He was trying to get the boy to leave, not because he wanted to rest. But because he didn't want Axel to be late, it was not right if he was late cause of Roxas. Axel sighed, but just pulled the covers over his lover. He had to get dressed and yet things were not going well. "You better call me." He leaned down and kissed the boy's sweaty forehead walking out of the room. He did not want to leave the boy here but what choice did he have.

Even Roxas knew that Axel couldn't miss another day of school or he'd be suspended or much worse at this point in time. The blonde just closed his eyes, leaning back on the pillow trying to sleep. He had one of Axel's pillows pressed up against his body as he fell into a restless sleep. He wanted to see the red-head after school, and possibly at lunch. He was just looking out for Axel.

~. ~ AT SCHOOL~. ~

Axel walked towards the school his bag slung over his shoulder; he had his phone in his pocket. He was just wishing that it was lunch already. A text from Roxas telling him that he was feeling better was all that Axel wanted. He looked around to find a familiar face, he did not having many friends in this place. Part of him being the loner type, though he had two good friends; one of his friends was Demyx and the other was Luxord. One was a gambler, and the other boy was obsessed with water. Demyx was the first to approach Axel; he was always chipper and today was no different. "Hi Axel~" Demyx was still bouncing around, but he noticed that Roxas wasn't there. "Where's Roxas?" Axel flinched a bit when they brought up Roxas; he wanted to just end up not thinking about it until later on when he was actually talking to the boy. "He's home sick." He was not going into all the details on it, but he knew that they would find out tomorrow either way. That was if Roxas ended up coming back to school tomorrow, he was not looking to well this morning. And it probably wouldn't change when he went over there during lunch. "Oh are you gonna be okay?" Demyx knew that Axel had a few people who made problems for him, even when Roxas wasn't around.

But the red-head didn't seem to be thinking about that, it was like something else was on his mind. Probably worry for Roxas, the boy had never actually been sick like this before. And now he had to figure out what was going to happen to him. "I'll be fine. We should get to class now." Axel moved towards the door, when he was stopped yet again. This was why he didn't distance himself from his friends very much. "Well looks like you are alone. Where's your little Blondie?" The boy that was standing behind Axel was one of the bullies that had followed him throughout his years. They had been friends at one point until Roxas showed up, and he had been jealous ever since. "Not here but that isn't any of your concern is it?" He hated getting involved with them, but once they started taunting him he couldn't control himself. Roxas wasn't here today so he was having a issue to deal with it. And just have to end up trying not to start a fight, even if his lover wasn't here. After all Axel knew how Roxas would act when he ended up hearing about the fight. "Just gives me more of a reason to mess with you doesn't it?" he was not really asking a question but he had to at least speak of it. His thoughts went to Roxas, that blonde had always gotten in the way of everything. He had been Axel's friend first and Roxas had ruined that. But why was he taking it out on Axel, oh that's right Roxas wasn't here today.

When the boy came back tomorrow he would make his life miserable wouldn't he . He had promised that when Roxas stole Axel from them. the whole gang that Axel had been involved in had promised. Some of them just weren't' ones for acting on that, like they were chicken. But him and a few others were. They needed Axel to be in charge again .And there was only one way to do that, and that was by going through Roxas.

Axel just waited till after the bell rang and booked it away from the school, he was not in the mood of anything anymore. He also wanted to know that they had to work out with this as well as they could. He just had to hope that Roxas was still asleep at home, he would not want that boy up and moving around that could get him hurt and of course that was the last thing Axel wanted to have to think about. He unlocked the door and brought in the cat, shutting the door behind him. He heard no noise upstairs which must have meant that Roxas was still asleep, or he just wasn't moving around much. Either way he was glad that the boy might have been feeling better even if he wasn't sure what that might mean for him now. He was not ready to have Roxas come back to the school yet even if he had to work with that as well. He heard a groan come from the room, Axel looked in to see Roxas curled up under the covers coughing. The boy's face was red, a bowl laying next to him. Axel didn't even have to get close to the bowl to know what was in it, he picked it up and emptied it into the sink.

"Feeling a bit better Roxas?" he wanted the boy to get better, but still he did not want him back to school with him. Even if Axel was lonely without him there was only so much that he could have done and right now this was not the time for that and he knew it all to well at this point. He wet the cloth and moved back to the bed, sitting down close to him, he put his hand on the boy's sweaty forehead. He seemed to be cooling down a little bit but there was still the thought that he might not being coming back to school anytime soon depending on how he felt tomorrow. "I'm feeling a bit better…but I still can't keep anything down…" he whimpered just a bit and moved to lean against Axel, there was just nothing that was about to make this better for him at all. And he just wanted to get out of here and go back to school. There was no reason for him to stay here, other then the fact that he was sick again. He just was not one for putting up with it, even if well of course he had to didn't he? "You aren't leaving me again?" Roxas shivered and coughed, he managed to vomit in the trash can, his skin seemed to go pale again. It was like the boy was straining just to breathe not that he wanted to think about it at this point in time right. "I have to go back to school remember I cant' miss it. Just a few more hours and I'll be home again…" He kissed Roxas's cheek, wiping the throw-up off of Roxas's mouth. "You get some rest I'll be back as soon as possible." he covered the boy back up after laying him down, he walked out of the room and looked back for just a moment. At least the boy would finally get some sleep even if he was not sure what might happen when he got home there was only so much that he could have done to make this all work out. He was not going to let Roxas get hurt not now, or ever it was just who he was, but did anyone understand that at all probably not. There was only a few who would understand him, and one of them was at home sick.

He was going to have to put up with all that happened at school for the rest of the day, the sooner he did and the sooner it was over with the sooner he would be able to go back to Roxas and make sure he was getting better. "Well look who decided to come back…figured you would have stayed with your stupid friend." They knew that both Axel and Roxas were more then just friends but not like he wanted to think about that anymore, he just wanted to get his friend back. And that was just not easy there was only one way for him to do that, he was waiting till that annoying blonde came back even if things were not about to help him at all. "Leave me be I do not have time for you…" he moved to walk into his class, he had tripped the boy who was bugging him which of course made him laugh even more at this point in time. "Just this once but watch your back Axel we will get you back…" he smirked and walked away as he wondered what was going to happen that day had just not gotten any better even though he did want to make this best of this.

The day ended and he was so happy that he was just going to go home, his date with Roxas was either tonight or tomorrow based on whether the boy was feeling better, it was just if he wanted to go as well. And then he would bring Demyx and Zexion they had promised hadn't they, even if he was not in the mood for all of it anymore. "You going home to see Roxas?" Demyx was holding Zexion in his arms, as the two of them were sitting in the front seat of Zexy's car, he had just gotten that car, and he figured he might as well let Demyx drive it today. "Yea you still up for the date…if he's feeling better I'll let you know after all we don't have school tomorrow anyway." At least as far as Axel knew they didn't have any school at this point. "Alright well let's hope he is feeling better." They all knew how much Roxas had wanted to go on that little date or well friendly outing as they called it when they were around others. It was not about to make things much easier for any of them now was it. Things just didn't work that way at times, Zexion and Demyx watched as Axel walked away with a slight wave .The worry that the red-head was feeling was more then obvious by just looking at his back. Those two always worried about each other it was how friends were and either way things just ended up happening.

Axel held his bag over his shoulder, he wanted to get back home and check on Roxas. He was hoping that the boy was feeling better but he was also not going to push him if he wasn't. He wasn't that way, and he'd rather have his lover feeling a lot better now. Though he was also trying to keep himself from reacting about what had happened at school, he had left that group so he wouldn't get Roxas involved with it. And yet it was still coming back to haunt him, like they never wanted him to leave. But he had to didn't he, there was just no way that he could or would go back. 'You can't run away forever Axel they'll find some way to get to you…and you were the one who said you would do whatever it took to protect Roxas.' That was his little voice in the back of his head he hated it and wanted nothing to do with it, but it was right he had said that. Maybe not to Roxas, but he had said it to them, and to himself. That blonde boy had no idea what he had been up to when they had first run into each other.

But it was shortly after that he had quit and left the group trying not to even think about it at all right. And well now his mind was thinking on more on giving Roxas the medicine that he had gotten. At the same time he was wondering if that boy was even well enough to go on that date tomorrow. It was a surprise for Roxas, he might have known about it if he had gone to school but he hadn't. And the blonde boy had said that they needed to hang out with Demyx and Zexion of course. He had wanted to for awhile, but school related activities just kept getting in the way of that. For all of them, not just Roxas, Demyx was part of the swimming team which of course they all could see. That boy loved water, and well as for Zexion he was always helping out in the library whenever he got the chance.

And Roxas usually had soccer practice but since he wasn't feeling that great, and he hadn't gone to school. That was out of the question for him, they were still trying to find a hobby for Axel other then that group. It was another reason why Axel didn't plan on going back anytime soon. They would not like that but he was holding to the promise he had made to Roxas. Though it was more like a promise to himself, since Roxas had no idea what they really did in there free time right? He sighed and opened the door to find Roxas sitting at the kitchen table, the boy was nibbling on a cracker and reading a book. Well at the least that meant he was feeling well enough to get out of bed, unlike this morning where when he had tried the boy almost fell flat on his face. "Feeling better I see?" Axel was not one for talking much unless it came to Roxas of course, but even then there were still some things he never said. He could tell when he wasn't talking, that even then Roxas was trying to pull it out of him, trying to get him to talk even though he never would.

"Yea a bit so how was school?" of course Roxas would ask about that, he was probably worrying about Axel the whole time even when he was asleep. There was just only so much that this boy could have said and done to make things work out. Roxas just being at school usually made things so much better but that was not exactly the case now was it. They had made this life for each other, they would live it together. No one would get in the way of that, though Axel didn't want to pick between Saix and Roxas. There was just no part of him that was willing to pick. He might have to work harder to make sure nothing happened, but still at this point in time things just happened and he had to put up with it again. "Fine same old stuff, nothing new of course." He sat down next to Roxas taking the boy in his arms, the boy's skin was still pale but his fever seemed to have gone down which was a good thing for them both.

That meant that he might have been well enough by tomorrow night to actually go on the date, it was a surprise for Roxas. So if Roxas couldn't go then what fun would that have been, he wanted to tell the boy a bit more about it, but all he had told the boy was that they were going out tomorrow. He didn't tell him who was coming but he figured at the same time the boy would be pleased but not that happy about it. Roxas wanted alone time with Axel to, but he would get that when they got home. He nuzzled the boy's pale neck, leaving just one solitary mark behind. This happened from time to time but it was always where Roxas's hair covered it so no one would ask questions. He hadn't heard a peep out of the boy for awhile now, and as he looked at him he realized the boy had fallen asleep. For some reason Roxas was able to sleep anywhere as long as Axel was holding him. "well let's get you back in bed I suppose…" He carefully moved holding the boy as he walked towards the bed.

He had set the boy down, kicked off his own shoes and crawled under the covers with him. His phone was going off, but he looked at it and it was not Demyx or Zexion, it was that gang guy and he wanted nothing to do with him. So he turned his phone to silent and just curled up next to Roxas. If only Axel had known what would happen to them, maybe he would have done things differently. "Good night Roxas…" Even though it wasn't night at the moment, he was just to tired to even think about it, and as he closed his eyes. The only thought that entered his mind was about what would happen tomorrow and how pleased Roxas would be. That was all Axel wanted was to see Roxas smile; those moments were rare these days with what was going on at home. And how school wasn't much easier anymore.

After tomorrow though that boy would end up smiling for awhile and nothing could get in the way of that, he just had to pick the right time to slip that little make-shift token on the boy's finger. Maybe without anyone he didn't want to see it, Axel had a plan on that as well; he was just trying to make this all work. 'Good night Axel…' Watching from the distance, they were waiting to pick the right time to make sure what was going to happen and things were going to end up getting much worse for the sleeping boys.

~Well that's the end of this part…and things aren't going to get bad just yet but still things were not going to end up helping at all are there? Well make the best of it at least they love each other and now I'm off to write Chapter 1. Well Finish Chapter 1 lol. ~


End file.
